What the Future Holds
by SMLdudette
Summary: LoVe. murder, envy, jealousy... gotta love Neptune. Veronica Mars meets Reunion. someone dies a day after thier 20th reunion, but who and who did it?
1. Chapter 1

**_What the Future Holds_**

_Disclaimers - i don't own VM or Reunion, although i would like to own Logan, but i don't._

_Plot - Veronica Mars meets Reunion_

**__**

**_Present Day:_**

Eight people through twenty years who have loved, hated, envied, and everything else in-between would never have dreamed where life would take them.

Not all were friends… not all were enemies… they were a mix of both… but they all had changed each others lives in one or another.

People loved Veronica Mars. People hated Veronica Mars… people were scared to their very core of Veronica Mars. She held Neptune captive in her own way. And managed to capture many guys hearts too… but only one had caught hers, truly.

Logan Echolls would be best described as misunderstood. In-fact only one person truly understood him and loved him despite of everything. He was dark, sweet, witty, charming and one of the most incredibly hot guys around… he could be kind when he wanted, harsh when provoked and was over-protective of the people he cared about most.

Duncan Kane - Neptune's golden child, for those who didn't know him… it was only on the surface as some found out later. Always appearing to be in Logan's shadow. Not happy that he was in the shadow for everything including one's girl's affection… but yet they were best friends, or so it would it seem.

Wallace Fennell, sidekick extrodraire and all around almost-brotha and best friend to Veronica Mars. Lovable, funny, dependable… but no one is perfect not even the BFF.

Sweet, naïve, innocent Meg Manning. The goody-goody with a heart of gold, unless of course you try to cross her. Everyone wanted to be her or be her friend… but nevertheless behind the pep she wasn't the girl everyone thought she was.

Who needs a pet 'donkey' when you have a like Dick Casablancas around? Stupidly charming… the 'who needs brains' of Neptune and his circle of friends. Devoted friend in his own way, but a lot more clever then anyone gave him credit for.

The other Casablancas… Cassidy 'Beaver', quiet reserved and so not like Dick. So not a burn pools kind of guy… what's the saying though, 'it's always the quiet ones'…

Madison Sinclair… the girl everyone loved to hate… had money and a quick tongue… but loneliness can drive someone over the edge.

Eight people… one dead a day after their 20th reunion… all with some kind of motive, but only one with the blood on their hands.

Detective Leo D'Amato glanced over the crime scene photos. 'What a shame, so young', he thought as he looked it over intently.

'Single gun-shot to the back of the head… no defensive wounds, probably knew the killer.' D'Amato's note taking was interrupted by someone telling him his first suspect was waiting.

Going into the interrogation room Leo saw a short-haired blonde in designer clothes with her back turned to him.

"Thank you for coming in, please have a seat." Leo pointed to the chair that was across from him.

Slowly turning around an older looking Meg Manning reluctantly took a seat, folding her arms and staring at him. She idly played with the large diamond ring on her left finger.

"I'm sorry this all happened a week before your wedding." Leo tried to get her to soften to no avail.

"It wouldn't be the Neptune we know and loathe without some kind of drama… murder, rape, good old fashion scandal and corruption… bet you're the only descent cop on this force, and I'm sure even you have a price detective." her voice was cold and so not Meg as looked him with no emotion.

"You don't seem to upset that one of your closet friends was just brutally murdered Miss Manning." Leo watched her frosty expression.

"Friend? Huh, not so much… I didn't do it. But I'm not sad, trust me the world is better off. Now whoever did do it, didn't do it on a whim… twenty years is a long time to harbor pent up hatred, and jealously and a long time to scheme and plan…."

**_Twenty Years Before: Graduation _**

The bright California sun shone brilliantly as the gang got their diplomas, made their speeches, and threw their hats in the air.

Veronica Mars was nervous when she gave her valedictorian speech, but to her surprise a strong hand wrapped around hers… it was the last person she thought would comfort her nerves - Logan Echolls.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked after the ceremony as people said goodbyes and took pictures. Veronica allowed him to take her hand and go to a more private spot away from everyone.

"We're both going to UCLA… the thing is Ronnie I don't want to unless you're there holding my hand. I love you." Logan took one of her hands and rubbed it ever so gently… missing a less then happy Duncan a ways away.

A huge smile spread over Veronica's face before she practically jumped in Logan's arms and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"I've been waiting - well since before I even broke-up with Duncan…" Veronica admitted before kissing Logan again. Neither noticed a scorned and angry Duncan stomp away.

The Echolls mansion was filled with Neptune High graduates. It was the biggest party of the year. Everyone was there. The PCH Bikers and the 09ers were even partying without a fuss… temporary truce for the sake of preventing any arrests. In a semi-private corner there was a not so happy peaceful conversation going on between two people.

"You can't break-up with me." Madison Sinclair's eyes and voice was steely. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot in a 'do you know who I am?' manner.

"Newsflash - just did." Dick Casablancas said in a patronizing and mocking voice as he tried to get Madison to understand.

"Newsflash - your little crush is back with Echolls." Madison had a somewhat prideful smug expression as she pointed to the pair across the room.

"Mark my words Casablancas, you'll live to regret the day you broke-up with me." Madison threatened as she pointed her finger at him before storming off.

"She took it well…" a teasing voice came from behind Dick as he went back to where the main party was. Turning he saw his smirking brother.

Dick watched from a distance as Veronica and Logan acted very much the in love couple that they were. His heart was breaking in a million pieces… Veronica had always been the girl just out of reach and now she was even further. He couldn't help but think in some alternate universe it could be him, maybe if he had showed his true colors. He pulled himself away from looking at them… he needed a drink, a big one…

After successfully drowning his sorrows Dick reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope postmarked 'Seattle, Washington'. His true colors… what would people think if they knew? Knew he had been labeled 'gifted' as a kid and now was going to be pre-med at Washington State University? He had spent years trying to hide the 'gifted' part of himself and had done a bang-up job at it. Everyone just assumed he was a loud-mouth village idiot, not a intellectual with an almost genius IQ.

Duncan made his way to his car later that night… why had he come to this stupid party? Seeing Wallace Fennell waiting for him wasn't exactly a comforting sight. The two had been exchanging words for what seemed like months now. Wallace had made it his mission to rid both Veronica and Meg of Duncan Kane once and for all.

"What do you Fennell?" Duncan's voice was hard as he fished his car keys out of his pocket. The sooner he was gone the better.

"Meg's not just Veronica's friend, she's mine too… suck it up and grow a pair, if not for Meg for Jesse… you know you're daughter or so help me Kane." Wallace stepped forward toward Duncan. Ever since Meg had the bouncing little girl she had stolen everyone's hearts, especially Wallace's.

"Wallace! Duncan! Get your butts' in here, now." Veronica's voice came from the front door as she ordered them both back inside.

After giving each other a look they reluctantly started back toward the house. Veronica could always get them to what she wanted and neither knew how she did it.

When they got inside the renovated poolhouse, it was an odd sight. There stood eight totally different people all together.

"Okay, so the eight of us aren't exactly best friends." Veronica pointed out as Logan slipped his arm around her slim waist.

"However we are all connected someway, like or not… yes even you Dick." Veronica laughed her nervous laugh.

"So - here's to the future, whatever it may hold… wherever it may lead us… here's to us…" she raised her soda can and they all followed suit… for one brief moment they had put aside all their issues.

'_So me, Veronica and Logan were off to UCLA that fall… Wallace was at Michigan Univeristy on a basketball scholarship… Duncan started his term at Neptune University … Dick, 'I'll never leave California and my passion is surfing' shocked us all when he left for Seattle and was pre-med… Beaver found himself at Berkley and as an accountants major… and dear sweet Madison opted to globetrot as an up and coming model instead of furthering her education.'_

_ TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers - don't own em._

_ LoVe... Logan and Veronica all the way..._

**_Present Day:_**

"So what happened graduation?" Leo leaned back in his chair and looked intently at the person across the table from him.

"Wouldn't it be so simple to say we all just lived happily ever after Deputy?" Wallace Fennell's voice was sarcastic and unemotional as he spoke.

"Pro basketball player… engaged to a beautiful girl… pretty good life Fennell and it's detective now." Leo replied smoothly.

"Sorry, I guess I still see the rookie cop who fell victim to Veronica's head tilt and smile like the rest of us." Wallace warmed a little, but still was distant.

"How well did you know the victim?" Leo pushed through the interrogation.

"Victim? That's a joke…" Wallace let out a grunt.

"Okay, what happened after graduation…. When was the next time you all were together." Leo decided to go for another angle.

"Well the next time all eight were together was not until two years later…" Wallace started his take on everything.

**_Two Years Later:_**

The Sunset Regent ballroom had been turned into an elegant setting for Logan and Veronica's wedding rehearsal dinner. It was the first time in two years, not since gradutation that the eight were all together. And so far it was going good and they were having fun. Two years and a lot had changed.

Veronica and Logan slowed danced, with some others as they held each other tightly. It was obvious the couple loved each other greatly.

They were still in the midst of their dance when Duncan came stumbling onto the dance floor, a drink in his hand.

"Congratulations…" he said rather loudly and his voice was slurred. It was obvious he had drank more then enough. Veronica and Logan stopped and looked Duncan.

"Duncan maybe you should sit down and drink some coffee." Veronica tried to reach out but Duncan jerked away.

"I don't think you understand, we're talking now." Veronica's voice was low and steely as she grabbed his drink and handed it to Logan.

"I'll be back in a minute." Veronica kissed Logan's cheek before grabbing Duncan's arm and pulling him out of the room. She was not happy and Logan knew far to well to just let her be.

"What is your problem? Why are you doing this Duncan?" Veronica kept her voice low as they set on a bench near the entrance of the ballroom.

"I love you Veronica." Duncan looked down at the floor when he said it and Veronica saw the sadness flash across his features.

"I know you do, but I don't love you. Not the way you want me to." Veronica was genuinely feeling sorry for him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Logan makes me feel like I've never felt before and he loves me. The old me, the new me.. The mix of the two, he could go either way." Veronica patted Duncan's hand in a comforting manner.

"You've been me and Logan's friend for a long time, but I don't think you should come tomorrow… Logan will understand. So please let it be our day." Veronica gave him a small hug before getting up and walking away, back to Logan.

Veronica found Logan sitting at a table with Beaver and Wallace when she finally got back from her talk with Duncan. She gave Logan a big kiss before him and Wallace went to eat some more food.

"So, now that I have you to myself, what is up with you and Dick?" Veronica moved to the chair closer to Beaver wondering why he hadn't spoken or even looked at Dick.

"Brotherly issues…" he quickly shut-up when Dick, Meg, and Madison came strolling up to the table.

"So Cassidy, Dick tells me you might change majors." Meg set down on the other side of Veronica. She was oblivious to the tension that filled the table.

"As usual Dick's wrong, big surprise." Cassidy said coldly before sipping his drink, this wasn't the quiet Beaver they all knew.

"Are we ever going to get past this Beav?" Dick ignored the stares and the fact that they weren't alone at the table.

"Cassidy, my name is Cassidy… and maybe you'll think about this next time next time you have an urge to make-out with your brother's fiancée, ex now." Cassidy pointed out bitterly and Veronica was finally understanding what was going on. She felt herself softly squeezing Cassidy's arm in a soothing manner.

"So just leave me alone until I'm ready, if I ever am ready." Cassidy added before getting up and going toward the exit.

The next day was a beautiful bright sunny California. Veronica was stunning in a strapless silky and flowly dress that was outlined with tiny rhinestones. Her hair was swept up into curls and she was radiating a glow that just made her breathtaking.

Logan felt his mouth go dry when he saw Veronica for the first time. He barely acknowledged with when Dick, his best man patted him on the shoulder. Meg, the maid of honor was beaming and holding back the tears but Logan was only concentrated on the girl coming down the aisle on Keith Mars' arm. Before either of them knew it, it was time for their vows.

'_I look at you and me… and I can't believe we're actually here, that I get to be Mrs. Logan Echolls for the rest of my life. We've had our ups and definitely our downs… however something has never changed, our love for each other has never died…_

_We don't know what the future holds. We don't know if we'll be given five… twenty… or fifty years together. No matter what I'll love you will all I have for whatever time we have until death parts us… I love you forever.' _Veronica's voice cracked a little as she spoke her vows and Logan had tears in his eyes.

'_The tiny annoying blonde one… the girl who stole my heart at twelve then all over again when you held me when no one else would. When you should have walked away, but you never did._

_The love you give me keeps me going… it's my breath… my light… my everything… I love you more with each passing day… I love you with all that I am and have, forever.' _Veronica whipped a few away as Logan finished his vows.

Duncan watched from the back of the church before quickly disappearing, not wanting to make a scene… Logan had just married the girl of both their dreams.

Wallace and Meg slow danced at the reception. It was clear they both were covering up their true feelings, or at least one of them was covering them up.

"Wallace I can't just pack-up and transfer to Michigan… I have more then just school here… I have a good job as paralegal and I can't just pack Jesse up and go." Meg stopped and looked in Wallace's eyes. The hurt was clear as she spoke.

"Maybe after school… make sure whatever pro-ball team you get on is in LA." Meg tried to lighten the mood to no avail.

"Yeah, maybe." Wallace replied solemnly before letting go of her and walking back toward the bridal table.

It was killing Meg inside to see him that way. Meg watched as Wallace set there with Jesse in his lap. There was no denying the little girl had an unbelievable connection and bond with her Uncle Wallace.

Meg walked out onto a patio to get a little fresh air later that night. Spotting a familiar figure sitting on a park bench on the ground Meg made her way toward him.

"It was a beautiful wedding, but of course you knew that considering you were standing in the back." Meg pointed out lightly as she set down next to Duncan.

"I'm happy for her, really or at least I'm trying." was all Duncan said as he looked into the space of the night air.

"I know you are." Meg patted his hand, unaware of the shadow watching them. With a sadden sigh Wallace sulked back into the reception.

"Could you do me a favor at least spend a few moments with Jesse before you leave again, you're her father for pete's sake." Meg said disgustedly as she stood up.

"You know Wallace is more a father then you have ever been… in-fact he's better cause he does it cause he loves us not out of obligation." Meg added before leaving to go back into the reception.

'_So, Logan and Veronica started their life as Mr. And Mrs. Echolls… Meg still pulled triple duty as a student, worker, mother and even managed to date a little… I returned to Michigan to finish school and attempt to mend a broken heart… Duncan still played the absentee father and even more absent friend… Cassidy didn't speak to Dick for another six months until their dad suddenly died although the Casablancas were the never the same… and Madison ruled the world as one of the most sought after models living life full throttle in the fast lane.'_

**__**

_** TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Diclaimers - don't own em. much to my dismay... if i did Logan and V would always be together._

_**Present Day: **_

"So when was the next time you were together?" Leo stood up and got a drink of water before sitting back down.

"Three years after the wedding, the year of our five-year reunion." Madison Sinclair looked every bit the part of an washed-up has-been model.

"So you and the victim didn't really get along and you were a bit witchy." Leo looked at some of his notes as he spoke.

"That was high school detective… things change and I was witch to everyone back then." Madison let a cigarette and started puffing away.

"So you all went your five-year reunion?" Leo wondered if they all went to the gathering.

"No we did something else…" Madison leaned back in her chair and took another long drag from her cigarette…

**_Three Years Later (after the wedding):_**

The sun was shining… the grill was sizzling… the pool was sparkling and laughing, talking and general merriment was coming from the backyard of a nice sized house in Neptune. To anyone who graduated with these people the sight would be surreal. The group decided instead of going to their reunion they would all meet for an all-day barbeque held at Logan and Veronica's Neptune home.

Duncan Kane came walking into the backyard, he was the last to arrive. It had been along time since he actually saw any of them. In-fact the only one he talked to since the wedding was Meg and that was only because of Jesse.

Meg was setting some food out on a big picnic table… Wallace was in the pool with a now five year old Jesse looking every bit the part of a devoted father…

Dick and Mac, who had been dating for the past year were over in their own corner just talking….

Cassidy was talking to a malnourished looking Madison. But it was another sight that made Duncan's heart stop, one he knew he would never get over.

Logan was manning the grill and Veronica was standing close to Logan with a little boy about one on her slender hip. Duncan watched as Logan effortlessly took his little look-alike into his arms kissing all over the boy's face as laughter just bubbled out of the boy. Veronica smiled, kissed Logan tenderly before she walked toward Meg but not before Logan playfully had slapped her on the butt. Duncan was about to turn and leave when Veronica saw him.

"Duncan, you made it!" she said cheerfully as she jogged over to him and gave him a quick friendly hello hug.

Logan was right behind her, still holding their son, Paul in his arms.

"Come here my sweet babe. Lets go see Uncle Wallace while daddy talks to Duncan." Veronica took Paul and started toward where Jesse and Wallace were drying off from their swim. Jesse was eager to see the father she rarely saw… in-fact hardly saw him other then pictures, e-mails, and a sometimes phone call.

"So I hear you took over for Jake, congratulations man." Logan said as Duncan followed him back to the grill. Duncan watched as Logan flipped the burgers and hot dogs, it was weird seeing Logan Echolls of all people so domesticated.

"What about you?" Duncan wondered what Logan had been up to since the last time they had spoken, which was right after Logan and Veronica's wedding.

"Wrote a few short stories for a few magazines… I'm working on my first book right now. Aaron left me enough money so me and Veronica really don't have to work." Logan said of his father who had died in a prison a year and half beforehand.

"Ronnie does freelance photography mostly, but right now we're more interested in being there for all of Paul's firsts." Logan was obviously nothing like either of his parents.

A small bonfire sparkled later that night as the group settled around it. Keith and Alicia Mars had come and gotten the kid earlier that day to give the parents a break and everyone had decided to just spend the night in the large Echolls house.

Veronica watched as Madison downed another bottle of beer… more then anyone normally drinks. When Madison got up to go inside, Veronica followed her. Veronica found her rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"We don't keep alcohol in the house and me and Logan stopped drinking awhile ago." Veronica stated and Madison jumped a little at the sound of another voice.

"My mom was a drunk, did you know that? I begged her to get help, she never did… and finally it killed her… she died alone in the back alley of a two-bit bar." Veronica stated flatly and Madison's face paled as the shorter woman spoke.

"We're not close and some may even say were closer to being enemies, but when and if you ever want my help… rather it be talking, or shopping, or someone to be there when you decide to get help… whatever I'll be there cause no deserves to go through anything like that alone." Veronica added before leaving the girl alone in the kitchen.

Duncan set on the chair next to his open window. Suddenly he heard someone knocking and Veronica's voice. He realized that her and Logan's bedroom window was right next to his and their window was open as well.

"I was hoping it was you…" she laughed as she opened her bedroom door and saw Logan standing there with a mischievous grin.

"And who else may I ask would it be?" Logan deadpanned as he shut their bedroom door behind him with his foot as he neared closer to Veronica.

"Pool boy." Veronica replied sarcastically with a glint in her eye that she only gave to Logan.

"Okay, that settles in I'm firing _Ricardo_ first thing tomorrow." Logan played along before he pulled Veronica and started to kiss on her neck.

"And what may I ask are you doing?" Veronica giggled before a breathy moan left her small body.

"Trying to get you pregnant." Logan joked before he turned his attention back to her neck.

Duncan closed his window and left his room…he wanted fresh air without hearing Logan and Veronica's 'happy' marriage in the next room.

Duncan thought he'd be alone, so he was surprised to find Madison dangling her feet in the shallow end of the pool.

"So, I know why I'm out here. What about you?" Duncan wondered as he set down next to her.

"I just cancelled all my agreements for the next six weeks and I'm going to check myself into rehab in two days." Madison said matter-of-factly and was shocked when she felt Duncan take her hand in his own.

"I leave in three days for Paris for a year and I haven't had the guts to tell anyone yet…" he informed her that he was moving for a while.

"And my room is right next to Veronica and Logan's… and let me tell ya having a kid hasn't slowed them down." Madison's laugh filled the night air after he said it.

"Well, lets show 'em what we can do." Madison's mouth was over Duncan's before he could even react. Duncan felt himself deepening the kiss as Madison crawled onto his lap.

_'Me and Duncan had a very memorable night… then I said goodbye to my wild parties and overuse of everything and entered rehab and Duncan was off to Paris to expand Kane Software… _

_Logan's book got published and was a best-seller… Veronica's pictures got featured in a LA although to them watching Paul take his first steps was way more important then any lists or galleries…_

_Meg still balanced work, law school, and Jesse but now she had a roommate, Wallace by her side... Wallace got picked for a pro basketball team in LA right after our reunion…_

_Dick was balancing med-school and actually having his first adult grown-up relationship. Which for Dick Casablancas was a feat in it's self… and sweet Cassidy started his new job as a social worker in the streets of LA although I don't he was really ready for all he was going to see…'_

**TBC - feedback welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers - don't own them... but don't you wish I did? ;D_

****

**_Present Day:_**

Leo let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the person across from him. All the past people he had interviewed had been hard to read and distant, but this one thus far was the worst.

"We were civil, but far what you call best friends." Cassidy Casablancas had lost this quiet soft look in his eyes that he had always had. Social work had hardened him to a point over the years, especially when dealing with the authorities.

Cassidy set there, idly playing with the gold wedding band on his left hand before he spoke again. He took his time in answering all of Leo's questions. This wasn't the docile Cassidy Leo was expecting and had been told about.

"Can you believe three years passed before we were all together again… for some it flew by, for others… it couldn't have went slower."

**_Three Years Later:_**

Soft background music played in a back room of a small Neptune chapel. The sun streamed in the windows and birds chirped, it was all very Hollywood-ending type of wedding day.

"I swear Mac you waited until I was as big as a house to get married." Veronica looked in the mirror. There was no hiding her eight-month pregnant stomach under her bridesmaids dress, although she looked beautiful anyway.

"You don't know do you V?" Mac, who was beautiful in her wedding dress looked at her matron-of-honor with a grin.

"You radiate this glow when you're pregnant, you're stunning." Mac smiled at her friend before Meg came into the room, with Jesse. The eight year old was taking her role as flower-girl very seriously and Meg was loving every minute of it as-well.

"You sound as bad as Logan." Veronica laughed as she set down to put on her heals. She dreaded having to wear them all day, but Logan had promised a foot massage at the end of the day so it wasn't all bad.

"Knock-knock…" a man's voice asked as the door creaked open. Before the girls knew it Logan, Cassidy, Wallace, and Duncan came piling into the room. Logan and Cassidy, who were in the wedding looked good in their tuxes and Wallace and Duncan were just as handsome in their suits.

"Shouldn't you be with Dick… hey Duncan." Veronica said as she stood. It was the first time she had seen him since he had left for Paris, where he still lived. Duncan's eyes went to her expanded stomach, it was obvious he was seeing the glow as-well.

"Can't help that the boys are as insatiable to see you as I am." Logan smiled as he looked down at the two boys next to him. Four year old Paul and two year old David smiled, there was no denying who their father was with that smirk.

"Okay, go and sit with Uncle Wallace." Veronica kissed their cheeks before Wallace took each of their hands and left the room.

"How are you feeling Ronnie?" Logan placed a hand on Veronica's stomach before he knelt down so his face was level with it. Placing both hands on her belly he lightly kissed it before standing up.

"Pregnant, I feel pregnant… now go before Dick thinks you all abandoned him." Veronica pulled Logan down for a heated kiss before all the guys left the room. They all missed Duncan, who had been watching Logan and Veronica's interaction intently.

The ceremony was beautiful and both Dick and Mac looked extremely happy. Dick surprised everyone when he recited a poem and said his own vows - not the villiage idiot they all had grown up with.

"All these years and you're still hung up on Mars… scratch that, Echolls and has been for the past six years." a cold voice said from behind Duncan as he watched Logan and Veronica dance from his place at the bar.

"I'm not… everyone occasionally thinks, what if." Duncan replied as Madison stood next to him. She ordered her drink before speaking to Duncan again.

"She's happily married to the love of her life.. It's time to stop thinking what if and start thinking what's next Kane." Madison grabbed her diet pop and walked away.

It was getting late as Veronica and Wallace danced across the dance floor together. Veronica joked Wallace danced better then he could walk.

"I love you…" Wallace said in a sweet voice indicating something was majorly up.

"Okay, what do you want Fennell? Out with boy." Veronica chuckled and Wallace smiled knowing she knew him to well.

"I've been offered a spot on a Seattle team, it's a lot more money." Wallace finally said and Veronica stepped back to look at him.

"So you're going? Do you have a choice? I mean can you stay?" Veronica wondered if it was a mandatory trade.

"I could, but this is a great opportunity V." Wallace tried to make his case for wanting the other job.

"What about Jesse? You're the only father that girl has ever known." Veronica was getting visibly upset and both Meg and Logan could see that from where they were standing.

"And Meg? She needs you." Veronica added before turning away to go back to the table.

"Veronica hold it, I was hoping you'd help me…" Wallace reached for Veronica's hand. She turned, the tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Help you? Go to hellFennell." Veronica stated flatly before briskly walking away from him.

Cassidy was slowing dancing with Meg he barely noticed when a scrawny boy about ten came rushing into the reception dragging a little girl about five along with him.

"Denny, what are you doing here?" Cassidy as he went up to the frightened boy and girl. Guests looked at them wondering who they were, but Cassidy really didn't care at this point.

"He's drunk again and mom's really hurt this time." the boy breathed out heavily, his voice quivered as he spoke.

After telling them to wait in one place Cassidy went to go find and tell Dick that he had to leave.

"You're leaving? Cass this is my wedding… can't you _not _work for one night?" Dick seemed genuinely upset that Cassidy was leaving.

"I have… now if a decision over doing the waltz or saving a mom and her childrens' lives, I'm leaving." over the years he had finally grown a backbone when dealing with his brother. Without waiting for another one of his brother's snide remarks Cassidy left with the boy and girl.

_'So I kept working to do my best on riding the world of parents and people like Aaron Echolls and ended up adopted Denny and Kat as my own… Dick returned to Neptune and got a job as an hot-shot ER doc showing us all he does have brains… Logan kept busy with another book getting published. Veronica had her own book of photography published. However their real joy arrived as a little girl they named Dana Lynn._

_Wallace left for Seattle and didn't speak to Veronica for almost a year after… Meg had a hard time adjusting to his leaving, but managed… Duncan remained in Paris while he single-handedly made Kane Software a household name in Europe. And as for Madison she bounced from gig to gig, attempting to get back some of her appeal like she had in the beginning of her career.'_

**TBC - you know you want more... the plot thickens...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers - you all know i'm not Rob Thomas._

****

**_Present Day:_**

"I know you're a busy person, but thank you for coming in." Leo stood from his chair and started to pace the little room.

"Now, you and the victim - what exactly was your relationship?" Leo wondered how to classify the person sitting there.

"Up and downs, like anyone else. Sometimes we hated each other… sometimes we actually had fun… others we tolerated each other." Dick Casablancas raked his fingers through his slightly darker blonde hair.

"After me and Mac's wedding it was four years before we were all together again… not until Jake Kane died." Dick informed Leo of what had brought them all together again.

"I'll tell you what, a lot can happen in four years time…" Dick pointed out with a flat voice. He seemed a lot more reserved then what Leo had heard about him.

**_Four Years Later:_**

The mood was somber as people dressed in black stood around the cemetery. Duncan set by his mother as the seven others stood behind with everyone else. Jake Kane had died suddenly of a heart attack, although he had been having heart related issues for several years already.

"Celeste in know we haven't always gotten along, but I'm truly sorry." Veronica stood in-front of the woman who had once blackmailed her family.

"I know Veronica, and thank you." Celeste took one of Veronica's hands and squeezed it gently.

It was silent as the group walked back to their cars. Logan reached for Veronica's hand but she managed to dodge it, a fact Duncan didn't miss. A creepy little glint flashed across his features for a brief moment.

The Echolls' Neptune home was extremely busy considering almost everyone was staying there with them. And it seemed the amount of kids had multiplied as-well.

"You're the one that wanted space." Veronica's voice came from the kitchen and it was rigid as she spoke.

"Maybe so, but I don't want you to push me away." Logan pointed out flatly as he reached for her hand that was on the counter.

"Well you should have thought of that before you moved into a hotel for two months Echolls." Veronica pulled her hand away before briskly leaving him alone.

The cool night air tickled Veronica's skin as she walked out by the pool before sitting down on one of the stone benches.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice said smoothly before Duncan set down next to her, a little to closely. Neither noticed two figures at two different open windows watching and listening to them.

"I'm here for you V - whatever you want." Duncan put his arm around her and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"What I want is for you to get your grubby little hands off of me, are you forgetting I'm married?" Veronica's voice was crisp and unwavering as she stood up.

"What have you just been wating for me and Logan to fail?" Veronica's voice hit a new degree of cold as she spoke.

"I just love you, why can't you see that… I could make you so happy." Duncan almost pleaded as he waved his hands in the air.

"Why can't you see that I don't love you. I never have, not like Logan… he's the only one that has ever made me truly happy." her voice softened a little feeling a slightly sorry for him.

"Maybe so, but I'm just surprised it took this long for him to lose interest." with that statement Veronica slapped him, hard across the face.

"We're rough patch, that's it… he's an incredible husband and father…oh and he's incredible in bed. leave us alone or so help me Kane." Veronica said in an icy tone before going back toward the house.

Duncan entered his room to find a not so happy looking Madison pacing the floor. She looked upset, tired, and almost hurt.

"So I heard an interesting conversation tonight - you proclaiming your love for Veronica, again." Madison's voice and stare were steely. Duncan's face went pale as he looked at her.

"What is with guys and her? My word?" Madison set down on the bed and fiddled with her fingers, trying to cover-up the hurt.

"With dad gone, I'm moving back to Neptune." Duncan seemed hesitant to say it and decided to ignore the other subject.

"Well that's just great… before you do go you should know I'm pregnant." Madison said coolly before quickly leaving the room so he couldn't see the tears.

Veronica was getting ready for bed when she heard someone come through her bedroom door. She was hoping it wasn't Duncan.

"What's up? Something wrong with the kids?" Veronica came out of the bathroom in a tank-top and a pair of Logan's boxers. She could feel Logan looking at her up and down.

Without even saying anything Logan pushed Veronica against the wall and began attacking her skin with his mouth. A loud groan escaped Veronica's lips as he trailed down her neck and pulse point. A groan that could be heard from the rooms next to theirs. Logan practically riped his shirt off before carrying Veronica over to the their bed.

"I want you… all of you, forever." Logan breathed out as started kissing on her neck and collar bone again. A huge smile came over Veronica's face before she pulled him close showing after ten years of marriage, three kids and their problems they were still crazy for each other.

_'Veroncia and Logan worked through most of their problems and if it's at all possible they fell even more in love… _

_Duncan returned to Neptune and took over at the Kane Software headquarters, and owned it all after Celeste's death a year after Jake… and once again dodging all of his responsibilities… _

_Madison soon realized there's not many jobs for pregnant models, a fact she kept hidden from the group except for me and Duncan…_

_Cassidy did his thing while raising Denny and Kat… but he managed to find love, which helped him not become so hard with all he saw…_

_Wallace was doing great until a knee injury put him out for a month… Meg and Jesse went and stayed with 'Uncle' Wallace during that time… making them reevaluate something's about their relationship. and I stayed busy with with a newborn son and becoming chief resident at Neptune General. Never underestimate the motivation of the so-called village idiot.'_

**TBC - you know you luvs me...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimers - don't own them... just bend them to my twisted desire._

**_Present Day:_**

Leo breathed out heavily as he looked over his assignment notes. This was turning into a nightmare of a case for the detective.

"Look at you, the deputy's all grown-up." a sarcastic voice came from the doorway. Looking up Leo saw a face he hand't seen in years.

"Thank you for coming in, please have a seat." Leo pointed to the chair across from him.

"You act as if I had a choice Leo, not the way I want my day." Veronica Echolls replied as she set down in the chair.

"So I take it I'm a suspect… from what Meg and Dick told me you're questioning us all from that group of eight." Veronica wondered, she wore a wry smile.

"Well… the thing is…" Leo stammered a little as he looked down.

"Give me some credit Leo… I have a one teenage son that just got his license, and another that is a freshman and a pre-teen daughter, I'm a walking-talking lie detector nowadays." Veronica pointed out and her voice went a little flat.

"Did you kill him?" Leo just came out with it, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, but believe me there's times I wanted to… there was times we all wanted to." Veronica said matter-of-factly.

"You used to be in love with him." Leo swallowed, it had to be said.

"I used to have long blonde hair and listened to Britney Spears, things change." Veronica was sarcastic and unemotional.

"Okay, tell me about the next time you all were together after Jake Kane's funeral." Leo said and Veronica nodded her head before starting.

**_Three Years Later:_**

The sound of clinking glass was heard as the group plus several extras set around a large table in a spacious dining room.

"I would like to make a toast, more like a thank you…" Cassidy said as he stood up from his chair and raised his glass of orange juice.

"Not only have Logan and Veronica let me and Ali have our wedding here, but you guys have thrown us this wonderful pos-wedding brunch… thank you, we love you both." Cassidy smiled down at the pretty red-head sitting next to him.

"You know we'd do anything for our little 'Beaver'." Logan teased with a smirk. It was the first time in years anyone had called him Beaver.

"Who's Beaver, dad?" seventeen year old Denny Casablancas wondered who they were talking about.

"It was my nickname back in high school, one that I out grew." Cassidy gave Logan a warning stare but he was smiling at the same time.

"Welcome officially Ali to our group of misfits." Veronica said with a laugh as she sipped on her juice.

"Cause we're the biggest group of oddballs to come out of Neptune." Veronica added and everyone laughing, knowing she was right.

"This Ali coming from the chief oddball herself." Logan teased before dropping a kiss on Veronica's cheek.

"My husband the sweet talker everyone… you know you wouldn't believe it but back in the day me and Logan weren't on the best of terms." Veronica had a smile as she spoke.

"You know I would plant bongs in his locker and he would retaliate by taking a crowbar to my headlights, fun times." if she hadn't said it in such a light tone it would have sounded pretty bad. It was nice that they could laugh at it now.

"So what happened to make you two hate each other?" Ali, obviously hadn't heard the story before. She missed Cassidy cringe when she asked it.

"It's okay Cassidy… seventeen years ago my best friend… Logan's girlfriend… and Duncan's sister was killed, we all dealt with it differently. Me and Logan dealt with it by lashing out at each other." Veronica said matter-of-factly before standing and starting to clear the dishes away.

"So when did it all change?" Ali seemed genuinely interested on how they went from enemies to thirteen years of marriage and three kids.

"Camelot…"

"A hotel lobby…" they answered differently at the same time. They confused everyone including themselves.

"What are you talking about babe?" Logan wondered looking down at Veronica with a questioning smile plastered on his face.

"Our first kiss… correction our first earth-shattering kiss, you?" Veronica said with a smile as she looked up at him. They both missed Duncan's eye roll as he watched them.

"The lobby of the Sunset Regent…" realization set in as Veronica remembered the night she held him through his tears.

"Oh yeah… that was an eventful evening." Veronica smiled before Logan bent down lightly brushing his lips over hers.

"It was the night I realized my mom was really dead. Veronica was there for me, when we were still technically 'lashing-out'." Logan answered their questioning stares as he slipped an arm around her slim waist.

"Killed, you make it sound as if it was some kind of accident." Duncan blurt out as he stood up. Meg ushered the kids out of the room before anymore words were said.

"She was brutally murdered by your father. I have no sister cause your father killed her." Duncan pointed at Logan. Anger was building up as he glared at the happy couple.

"Yeah and my mom left and started drinking cause Celeste was blackmailing her… don't blame the children for their parents' transgressions Duncan, cause you're parents were no saints." Veronica pointed out with a cold voice.

"You want to throw blame… Lil might not have acted the way she acted if your parents loved her and treated her like they did their precious little Duncan… truth is Duncan, you're more flawed then Lilly ever was." Veronica added angrily before quickly leaving the room.

Veronica set on her and Logan's bed and let the tears fall. the sad truth was she hadn't thought about Lilly in so long.

"I think you made Duncan cry." a teasing voice came from the bedroom door. She gave a weak smile as Logan came in and shut the door.

"He just makes me so angry… he so not the guy were went to high school with or were friends with." Veronica added as Logan took a seat next to her.

"Babe he has issues, major ones and we all know it." Logan placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

"Are you defending him?" Veronica was stunned as she stood up from their bed.

"No but I see his point… if someone shot your dad would you feel comfortable around his family?" Logan pointed out.

"I sure as heck wouldn't blame a psychopath's son for his fathers faults… I married you and your father tried to kill me…" Veronica was angry as she went for the door. A strong hand pulled her back before she chould open it. He held her and the tears came flooding out, when did life get so complicated?

Dick walked into the kitchen and saw a sight he never thought he'd see - Madison Sinclair being very maternal with her two in half year old daughter, Larkin.

"How's our favorite patient?" Dick put a smile on his face and walked over to them.

"Still has the sniffles, but getting better." Madison stepped back so Dick could look the little girl over. He had been Larkin's doctor ever since she was in Madison's stomach… he was also the only other person who knew who Larkin's father was.

"Have you talked to him lately about her I mean?" Dick asked nonchalantly as he washed and dried his hands.

"It makes no differnce… he has never been there for Jesse and he won't be there for Larkin." Madison picked the little girl up and left… Dick watched, anger flashing across his features.

Dick found Duncan on the beach, flirting with some beach bimbo who was more plastic then Barbie.

"Do you have a disability that makes it physically impossible for you take care of your responsibilities or is it that you just don't have any balls?" Dick's voice was harsh and the girl quickly left them alone.

"You have two of the most incredible daughters… Jesse has turned into an amazing young woman, no thanks to you… and Larkin is so sweet." Dick's voice softened a little when he talked about the girls he had grown to love.

"You had better do something to make sure Larkin is taken care of or I'm taking you and you're precious Kane Software down… don't think I won't do it." Dick threatened before turning and going back toward the direction he came from.

_'Kane Software fronted the money for 'Glitzz' a new fashion magazine owned and operated by Madison… _

_Duncan remained his distant and on a verge of breakdown self… _

_Wallace came back to LA where he and Meg promptly started dating… Meg became the youngest partner at her at 'Browne-Hale& Manning'. putting her on every major business and law related magazine across the nation…_

_Dick surprised everyone when he took a year off and went to help out in third-world countries helping the less fortunate… _

_Cassidy adjusted to married life, although he would never admit it Ali saved him from himself… _

_Logan started writing a collection of stories about a young spunky detective, modeled after what he called his favorite 'detective'… it was a top-seller and I… I opened my own photography gallery… which all kept us busy, that and three kids…'_

**TBC - you'll find out the victim next chapter... Logan or Duncan... things that make you hmmm?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimers - don't own 'em._

_Note - the wait is over... as who the 'victim' that is... the killer, just a while longer. you know you luvs me_

_**Present Day:**_

Leo looked at his watch for a second time… his next person in question was late. Opening and going out of his office he saw that Veronica was still there. She was sitting in a chair and a guy was kneeling down in-front of her. Leo watched them talk and watched as they guy brushed a strand a of hair behind her ear before tenderly kissing her.

"Eighteen years, that's quite feat in today's world." Leo said as he and Logan Echolls went into the little room.

"We've had out share of obstacles, but when you love and trust someone as much as we do each other it smooths it all out." Logan pointed out philosophically as he set down.

"You're best friend was murdered Mr. Echolls, I thought you'd be a little sadder of that." Leo looked over the same-old confident Logan.

"Veronica is my best friend.. Me and him haven't been good friends in a long time detective." Logan took a breath, making sure he kept his attitude in check, like he had promised Veronica he would.

"Well not since you stole his girlfriend's heart." Leo seemed a little bit more aggressive with Logan then he had the others.

"Ex-girlfriend and it started way before that… it started when Lilly died." Logan informed Leo it had started long before Logan and Veronica were Logan and Veronica.

"And you're right it does have something to do with Veroncia… I wasn't going to be friends with someone who constantly was trying to undermine my relationship with the woman I love… who made play after play for her well after we were married with kids." Logan pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I didn't kill him, I'm not the murderer in my family… but I'm not going to miss being on guard whenever he was around Veronica or our kids…" Logan sounded truthful in what he was telling Leo.

**_Three Years Later:_**

The little gallery had soft music and people were having a great time. Veronica's second gallery, this one based in Neptune was having it's grand opening. It had been an entire weekend event.

Veronica felt a pair of arms slip around her from behind. A shiver ran through her when Logan gave her a quick kiss behind the ear. They were still in the midst of their moment when they realized they had better stop.

"Ali look at you." Veronica walked up to a very pregnant Ali Casablancas and placed her hand over the expanded belly.

"I feel like a truck." Ali said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Knock it off, you're gorgeous." Cassidy came from behind her with a glass of water. Meg and Wallace and Dick and Mac weren't that far behind.

"So I take it Denny and Jesse are back together." Logan remarked as the young couplr came into the gallery holding hands.

"I don't want to cause a huge brew-ha-ha, but that looks a lot like a wedding band on Denny's left hand." Veronica commented and all their eyes went to the simple gold band on the guys's finger. Grabbing Wallace's hand Meg made her way over to her daughter.

"I'm eighteen mom…" Veronica heard Jesse say to Meg as she came up to the small group that had surrounded the couple.

"But a Casablancas?" Meg said in a light tone and smile before hugging them both, showing them she was fine with it.

"I can't believe my baby's married." Wallace took Jesse into a hug, missing a nearby Duncan who was listening.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cassidy mingled the gallery before deciding to go and talk to his new daughter-in-law. Coming up to her and Duncan he heard Duncan saying she could do better. That she was a Kane and she was marring beneath her family.

"Excuse me? Who the heck do you think you are?" Cassidy's voice was louder then he had planned and people looked toward them.

"Don't get me wrong Cassidy, as if this is any of your business." Duncan said condescendingly as a group started to gather.

"And it's none of yours, you're just the guy that got my mom pregnant… Wallace Fennell is my father, not you… don't listen to him Uncle Cassidy, we all know what a stand-up guy Duncan Kane is… he wouldn't know a good guy if it bit him in the butt." Jesse said coldly before walking away.

"Let's get one thing straight Kane, talk down about any of my children again it will be the last thing you do alive." Cassidy's voice was low and falt before walking away himself.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Logan went into the gallery office to get something and found him and Veronica's ten year old, Dana on the couch with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Logan went over and set down next to his 'little' girl. He brushed a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Mitch Vandergraff is a moron…" Logan cringed a little; he hadn't expected it to be a guy problem.

"You and Mitch have been best friends since pre-school." Logan wondered what had happened between the two.

"He told me he liked me… now it's going around school he's taking someone else to the carnival. Maybe I'm not pretty enough." Dana shook her head and looked down.

"Hey, you're beautiful." Logan put any negative thoughts like that out of her head.

"You know you're mom's the most gorgeous woman in the world, right?" Dana nodded before Logan went on. She had always thought Veronica was stunning.

"That's how I know you're beautiful… you look just like your mom right down to that head tilt." Logan smiled at his daughter.

"Heaven help me when you get older… cause trust me I had to beat them off with a stick in high school with your mom." he laughed, knowing he was going to be over-protective.

"What was mom like in high school?" Dana wondered out loud.

"Strong… smart… funny… witty and absolutely gorgeous… she was the truest form of a friend even when you didn't derseve it." Logan remembered when Veronica helped him when his mother died. He was still remembering when Dana decided to go back out.

"Hey mom." Dana said to Veronica who was standing in the doorway with a smile.

"So, how much did you hear?" Logan stood up and walked over to Veronica.

"Long enough to see you cringe when you realized it was a boy problem." Veronica could help but laugh as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"That's not funny Mrs. Echolls." Logan pouted, not even wanting to think about it.

"Oh I think it is Mr. Echolls." Veronica teased before pulling him down for a heated kiss. Duncan watched from the other side of the gallery. He looked even more bitter before huffing out of the gallery.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Logan and Veronica heard a man's voice as they entered their house the next night with their group of friends after dinner out. They found Duncan sitting in the living room with the kids, looking superior.

"Mom, did our grandpa really kill Uncle Duncan's sister?" Dana's voice cracked a little as she spoke. The four couples stopped in their tracks and looked at Duncan with anger.

"And did you really love Uncle Duncan first?" David wondered too.

"Aaron was a very bad man… he used to hit me and his anger is what killed Duncan's sister, but he paid for that in jail." Logan kept his voice calm and collected.

"And I did date Duncan like a million years ago… but I never loved him like I love your father, if I ever really did." Veronica set on the coffee table and looked at her three kids before Ali ushered all the kids into the other room.

"Get the heck out and never come near us again." Veronica's voice was icy as she stood and stepped toward Duncan.

"You had no right to tell our kids those things… what is your problem? It had been eighteen years… get over it you sad pathetic little man." Veronica got in his face before leaving the room.

_'Me and Veronica were always on a little bit more guard after that, but we still lived our lives and was just is in love as our wedding day…_

_Duncan became even more withdrawn, hardly leaving his mansion other then for work and business trips… _

_Dick became the chief of ER medcine and to our surprise had became more well-rounded then a lot of us… _

_Madison's magazine went national but surprisingly her daughter's kindergarten paper was more important then any magazine._

_Cassidy welcomed Michael Andrew into the world and couldn't believe he could love someone after so little time._

_Wallace, who could play a basketball game broadcast to millons, but was a ball of nerves when he got on one knee and finally proposed to Meg… and Meg tackled the biggest case of her career… becoming a mother-in-law... And planning the wedding she never thought would happen.'_

**TBC** - like i would kill Logan... and for anyone who knows me, knows my complete dislike for the Dinkleberry aka Duncan.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimers - don't own 'em... dang it!_

****

**_The Reunion:_**

The Neptune high school gym had been turned into a big party zone for the reunion. After all they had been a very memorable graduating class.

"Mr. Clemmons how are you?" Veronica went up the guy who had been one of her banes although that hadworked both ways.

"Veronica Mars, you're looking good. Staying out of trouble?" Van Clemmons smiled at her with a politle grin.

"Actually it's Echolls and has been for the past eighteen years now." Veronica said as Logan came up the two and slipped his arm around Veronica's waist.

"Well belated congratulations." Van said before leaving the couple alone.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Before Veronica knew it Logan had pulled her out onto the dance floor and they fell into an easy rhythm with each other.

"Duncan just walked in." Veronica whispered and Logan replied by pulling her even closer to him.

"It will be fine." Logan whispered back in her ear before softly kissing her neck sending that familiar chill through her body.

They made their way back to their table, where Duncan was lingering near by, hesistant to approach them at first.

"Mind if I sit here?" his voice was low and almost timid. They all exchanged a look before Veronica nodded her head.

"So, how're the kids?" Mac wondered how they all were since the last time her and Veronica had spoken to each other.

"Good and busy. Paul has his license now. David is really liking being on and writing for the school newspaper. And Dana's main interest is…" Veronica stopped and noticed that Logan was listening to what Veronica was saying.

"I love you baby…" Veronica said in a sugary voiceto Logan with a smirk as she put her hand over his and patted it softly before she put it on his neck and started to play with the outline of his hair.

"Her main interest is, Mitch Vandergraff." Veronica closed her eyes knowing outburst Logan was going to have.

"She's twelve Veronica…" Logan's over-protective dad mode was kicking in just as Veronica knew it would.

"We were twelve when we met, you thought I was hot." Veronica smirked and winked in Mac and Meg's direction.

"I'm going to kill this kid." Logan grunted disgustedly as everyone got little smirks, what's the saying of what goes around comes around.

"Sorry honey seems our daughter has inherited your gusto for the opposite sex." Veronica laughed, as did everyone else at the table.

"Didn't hear you complaining last night about my gusto for the opposite sex Mrs. Echolls." Logan snarked back with his same old smirk.

"That is way more information then I ever wanted to hear." Wallace groaned as he put his hand up for them to stop talking. Everyone laughed again, even Duncan cracked a smile.

"Sorry Wallace. Just because we've been married eighteen years doesn't mean it's slowed us down." Veronica leaned in and affectionately kissed Logan's cheek, still playing with his hair and neckas he winked at Wallace.

"That's enough, wait until your father finds out." Wallace stated firmly and finally and the whole table laughed again.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Veronica started to leave the girls' bathroom until someone pushed her back in. a brief moment of fear rippled through her.

"What the… Logan, what's wrong with you?" Veronica said when she finally saw who it was that had pushed back inside the restroom.

"Recreating a little high school memories." Logan snarked before his lips were on Veronica's in a heated manner.

Veronica tried to conceal a small moan as Logan kissed on her neck, hitting _that_ spot he knew so well. Veronica barely acknowledged when Logan semi-roughly pushed her up against the wall as Veronica's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

They were still going at it pretty hot and heavy, not noticing someone enter the bathroom then quickly leave when they saw them.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom?" Wallace asked as Meg sat back down next to him only moments after she had excused herself.

"I would, but Mr. And Mrs. Echolls have _'occupied'_ the bathroom. Makes you wonder what they did in there back in high school." Meg laughed, missing Duncan's less then enthused expression although Madison and Dick didn't.

"More then I want to know or hear." Wallace still had no desire to hear about his sister's love life of the present or past.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A long time later the Echolls' came back to the table. Both looked a little flushed and extremely happy and giddy.

"V, honey you're dress is a little bunched, what happened?" Meg giggled her giggle then the whole table erputed with laughter, except for one person. I guess some things never change.

**TBC** - next chapter is the last... the suspense is almost over... just a little longer...


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimers - sorry i don't own 'em._

_ Last Chapter_

**_Present Day:_**

The group of now seven all set in the Echolls' spacious living room in their Neptune home. It was eerily silent. No one spoke and they almost jumped out of their skin when the doorbell rang. Leo came into the living room; it thinking it was surreal seeing this group of people together.

"Like it or not, one of you did kill Duncan Kane." was the first think Leo said as he eyed the group of Neptune's finest misfits.

"Miss Manning, you had a good motive to kill, your daughter and his relationship or lack there of with her. However she's twenty, married and it seems a better person not having him in her life. It might have been a good motive several years back." Leo stated excluding Meg as the one who had killed Duncan.

"Same goes for you Mr. Fennell, most of your confrontations with Mr. Kane revolved around Jesse or another blonde you can't help but protect. But you know as well as I do that she is more the capable then taking care of herself." Leo said to Wallace, who was amused at the moment.

Leo went on and also ruled out Cassidy and Dick as possible killers as well, leaving only Logan, Veronica, and Madison.

"Mr. And Mrs. Echolls, Duncan Kane made your life a living hell for the past twenty years, undermining and conniving at every opportunity. Life would be a lot simplier if he was out of the picture for good." Leo declared as he stared at the couple. He noticed Veronica grab Logan's arm causing him to stop himself from saying whatever he was going to say.

"So are you going to tell why you did or should I Miss Sinclair?" Leo suddenly turned his attention toward the girl sitting alone on the other side of the room.

"By all means detective, humor me." Madison said somewhat glibly as she stared right at him.

"Sure on the surface Logan and Veronica have the more obvious motives, but you however have a lot more at stake underneath the surface then anyone really knows." Leo said matter-of-factly.

"It was one thing that he abandoned you and Larkin. But now with threats that he might be closing down the magazine you single-handedly built and run. Your means of support for you and your daughter, his daughter and you just couldn't let that happen." gasps spread over the room, Larkin was Duncan's child.

"I just wanted to talk to him, but as usual he was being the spoiled juvenile creep he always has been." was all Madison said as Leo had her stand. He handcuffed her as he read Madison her rights.

"Let me ask one thing… please let Jesse take Larkin, they're sisters, please." Madison almost pleaded as Leo took her out of the house.

And then there were six. It was hard to believe in a span of a few days so much had changed. It was hard to to believe in a span of twenty years how much had changed.

Eight people through twenty years who have loved, hated, envied, and everything else in-between would never have dreamed where life would take them.

Not all were friends… not all were enemies… they were a mix of both… but they all had changed each others lives in one or another and they all came to realize no one knows what the future holds.

**_THE END_**

_I really hope everyone liked it... thanks for all the feedback._


End file.
